In certain prior art, a capacitor or an electronic assembly that incorporates one or more capacitors may have inadequate thermal management via heat transfer and dissipation that reduces the longevity or maximum power output of an electronic circuit. In some prior art electrolytic capacitors, the filtering current rating drops significantly at elevated operational temperatures (e.g., both ambient and internal hot-spot temperatures), such as ninety (90) degrees Celsius or greater. In some film capacitors, for a given capacitance the current rating materially declines at elevated operational temperatures. For certain film capacitors, the heat dissipation is limited by the package design of the capacitor, or isolation from humidity. Accordingly, there is need for a capacitor or electronic assembly having package with improved thermal management via heat transfer and dissipation.